Tears Of The Fiend
by Necal
Summary: Kyuubi is expelled from naruto, replaced with a dark voice. Plagued by doubt, he trusts the voice as the one thing that cares for him, and the one thing that will guide him. Abandoned.


-1Disclaimer; Naruto belongs to someone who's name I can never remember how to spell, Oblivion belongs to Bethesda, and Tears of the Fiend, the oblivion mod that this was based off of, belongs to Paul 'Simyax' Thomson. So, not only am I making an oblivion/Naruto x-over, I'm also ripping off a mod! Yippie!

* * *

Now, to everyone who has played TOTF, yes I do intend to incorporate the whole TOTF mod. And I'll try to put in Ruined-tail's tale, but that might just be a sequel that is not part of the actual timeline. I've taken a few liberties with this. There will be a romance between Naruto and Quuarll

"Hurry up Quuarll! I sense Pellew and Marius!"

"I can only move so fast! This is delicate work! If we don't do it correctly, we might not get everything we want!"

"Better half than none! If it's half, we have a chance to finish it! If it's not I'm gone forever!"

A flash of light and fire, then the call of a madman.

"You will die Quuarll! You and Marnikaro!"

"Shit! Run Quuarll! You've done enough, I can finish it!"

"I've only expelled one soul!"

A crash, the fire spread to the ritual room. Two men, one with a bow, and the other with a sword, charged in. the mad call sounded again, visibly from the swordsman.

"I will not stop till your life is ended! I've chased you cowards across the worlds!"

A man at the alter let out a roar, loosing with a fireball at the top of the room.

"Flee, mortals, while you can! I will not give this generous offer again!"

"You will die here or by my hand! It matters not to me!"

The mad swordsman began to run, quickly followed by the archer, after letting loose an exploding arrow, collapsing the door way.

Turning to the robed Quurall, Marnikaro shouted over the roar of the flames and the crumbling building.

"Listen to me next time I tell you to run! I've let a spirit bond between myself and the child! When I die, my spirit will pass to him, but it may take many years before I can take control! Run, now!"

Quurall looked scared, but, steeling her resolve, she embraced Marnikaro, then grabbed the child and ran. From the building, out of a trap door. Marnikaro looked at the running Quurall, then ran after the mad swordsman and archer. Moving with inhuman speeds, he drew his blade at first sight of the mad man. He raised his sword… and stopped. Collapsing to the ground, he clutched the flaming arrow in his leg. Tightening his grip on his blade, he swung at the madman. Catching him in the leg, he pulled with all his might, cutting almost all the way through.

"I will always win Pellew! I have died and been reborn a hundred times! Though this time, I will be the same! My memories will be preserved! My persona will stay! And you, with your mortal soul, will never fight again!"

The enraged Pellew swung his blade at my head, and the next thing I knew I was in a cage. In a sewer.

"Well… this is just fine. I wonder if there are any cards…

-Twelve years later-

"YOU FAIL!"

Naruto winced at the harsh shout, but simply walked out slowly. At the end of the day, he sat alone on the swing, watching all the others get praised by their parents.

"It's all right Naruto. You can still pass."

The voice startled Naruto, who turned rather quickly, and, seeing his teacher Mizuki, spoke.

"Wha… what do you mean?"

Chuckling to himself, Mizuki answered.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I guess I can make an exception. If you want to pass, you need to steal the sacred scroll, and then learn a jutsu from it."

Naruto was about to speak, till a dark voice interrupted his thoughts.

_Don't do it. He wants to hurt you._

Not knowing where the voice came from, but oddly getting a comforting feeling from it, he took its advice.

"I'm sorry sir, but that doesn't sound like a good idea to me. I'm going to have to pass. Sorry."

Mizuki seemed taken aback by the choice of words from Naruto, but his simply smirked and spoke again, this time with a taunting tone.

"You're right. You probably couldn't do it anyway."

Naruto was about to bite back and take it, but again the voice interrupted him.

_Agree with him, and then alert the Hokage. Mizuki is telling you to break the law._

"You're right sir. I probably couldn't do it. Goodbye."

This truly surprised Mizuki, who seemed to be unable to speak at Naruto choice. Taking advantage his silence, Naruto stood up and began walking home. _Go to your house, wait an hour, then go straight to the Hokage. He is the one who can help in this. When you sleep tonight I will explain. Till then, you may call be Marnikaro. _

Receiving the same comforting feeling from the voice, Naruto followed its instructions. When he got home, he went straight to his room, but kept himself awake. When an hour or so had passed, he got up and walked straight to the tower. When he got to it, he managed to catch the Hokage just before he got back to his office. Stopping him and explaining what had happened, though not mentioning the voice on its advice. When he stopped, the Hokage's face seemed hard for a moment, before thanking Naruto and sending him home.

_Go straight home. I will explain everything. _

Trusting the voice, he was home in minutes, though the voice did need to remind him which way to go a couple times. When he got home, he spoke up rather quickly.

"Who are you?"

A laugh sounded in his head and the voice once it was done.

_You need not speak child. I hear all your thoughts, be they conscious or other wise. Such a link is not two-way, but I can still communicate with you. Now, go to sleep. It is the only way we can see each other. Once you lie down, I'll help you with the sleep part._

Naruto, confused and excited, went straight to bed. The moment his head touched the pillow… he was sleeping.

A moment later, he was standing in a sewer. The oddest thing was he was hearing music from one of the corridors. Looking at the walls, he noticed an arrow sign. Once he took a moment, he noticed one more pointing down a corridor. Following them, he noticed the music getting louder, and was able to hear female voices singing. As he came closer, the music became clearer. Pretty soon, he was able to hear a catchy beat and almost able to specify the words. At the last turn, he saw a solid gold cage, integrate into the wall. Behind it, there was a robed man dancing to an all female band. They finished the song just before he was able to hear the words. A few moments later, they disappeared. Walking up, he noticed that the robed man had moved, and now was holding up a piece of paper.

The man turned, and he heard that same cold, comforting voice.

"_Good to see you, Naruto. My name is Marnikaro."_

Naruto froze up, and the man waited while he collected himself. Once he was done, Naruto spoke.

"Who… who are you?"

"_I just answered that young one. I believe the question that you were looking for was 'What are you', or 'Where are we', or 'Why are you here'. In order, I am a fiend, we are in your mind, and my soul is bonded to yours."_

Not ever processing the last two parts, Naruto spoke up.

"What's a fiend?"

Raising his eye, Marnikaro answered with a light, patient tone.

"_A fiend is an immortal, young one. Our souls are constantly recycled and used again. While we don't keep all our memories, we do keep the important ones. I must admit, this is the first time I was in a human body. I believe the word you would use to describe us would be 'Demon', like that fox that attacked your village on the day you were born. Though, he was merely a sentinel demon, not a true one like myself. Of course, I care nothing for blood, other wise I would not have taken a half fiend as my mate."_

Naruto's expression turned highly confused.

"Sentinel demon?"

"_A sterile servant of the true fiends, a few of them have rebelled and even held high ranking positions. They lack the ability to transform to a condensed humanoid form, like mine. I would show you mine, but I was cursed to remain in this form when I fled with my mate."_

Naruto choose to ask the most uncomfortable question ever.

"Sterile?"

Marnikaro blinked, shook his head, and sighed.

"_Remind me to get you some porno. But sterile means unable to have children. Now then, I am afraid that it is drawing close to dawn."_

"What? How?"

"_Time flows differently here. Now then. I can give you power beyond your wildest imagination. You merely need to find a way to create another body for me, and track down my mate. You need not decide now, but you will be in large danger if you don't. And that is horrible for me. If you die, I die. And I don't feel like going through a hundred year ritual to get my memories back."_

Almost a tone of desperation in his voice, something that did not belong with the aura of power he gave out.

"I accept."

Marnikaro let out a breath, as if he thought that Naruto might refuse.

"_Very well. Come here. This requires physical contact."_

Ever the trusting one, Naruto walked straight to the cage doors. A slender hand came out, and placed itself on his head.

"_You may feel a minor pain."_

Naruto's screaming woke near all of Konoha that night.

-Several hours later-

Naruto woke up, a throbbing pain in his head. Getting up, he stumbled to the bath room, all the while holding his head in his hands. He turned the faucet, only to realize that the water was off, _again_. Sighing, he grabbed a hand towel, and wiped his face. When he looked in the mirror, he recoiled in shock. Rather than the light blue that they had been, they were now cold amber.

_You didn't really think that you would get out of this without a physical change, did you? You have the chakra of a fiend, and the body of a human. That's bound to cause something to happen. Now, do you have any questions as to what is happening?_

Naruto's first question was rather predictable.

"How much power will I get?"

A cold chuckle echoed in his mind.

_Something told me you would ask that first. Well, it'll take a while, but you will eventually be my equivalent in terms of raw power. Now, raw power is not everything. You need skill. If you don't have that, all the power in the world is useless. A genin could kill you._

"Who were those women?"

_They were a band, from a different dimension. There are trillions of trillions of universes. I could give you the word for it, but I would need a mathematician to get it._

"So… there are trillions of me?"

_Who knows? This universe might be completely unique. It might also be the norm. You can't tell. It's like trying to play a guitar solo without a guitar._

"What's a guitar?"

Naruto could almost see Marnikaro blinking in surprise.

_This universe is utterly dull. Look… you really need money, right? With your consent, I can temporally posses you, and then I can make a guitar and other musical instruments for you to sell, patent first of course. We can also put together a version of the Hex Girls…_

"The Hex Girls?"

_The women you saw playing. So, do I have your consent? You probably won't be an official ninja, but an un official one has much more options. And you don't have to worry about pissing off a kage as much as normal ninja._

"But how will I become Hokage?"

_Well, you can make your own village, or simply buy one, provided you have enough money._

"But then I won't be Hokage!"

_Listen to me. The position of the Hokage is a ninja popularity contest. Near all ninja hate you. You could be Kami himself and you wouldn't get the position of Hokage! You need to either give up, or, if you won't do that, go straight to another village. Those are your only options. Konoha HATES you. Understand me? Mizuki HATES you. The clan heads HATE you. The fucking council HATES you. The villagers HATE you. This village holds nothing for you._

"Sakura."

_She hates you. Have you ever spoken to her and not gotten hit? She's always fawning over Sasuke. In her eyes, you are less than dirt. Look. Sleep on it. You'll see that I'm right._

Naruto couldn't respond to that. Taking just a moment to think, he realized that Marnikaro was right.

"I'll go. Tonight."

A deep sigh could be heard, as if Marnikaro didn't believe that Naruto would do as asked.

_Good. Hurry._

* * *

Yes, those are the hex girls from Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost. They were made to point out the whole 'lots of worlds' thing. You will see fictional and real bands being referenced. And if you have seen a guitar in cannon Naruto, ignore it. Pretend it's never been in cannon.


End file.
